1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to the field of gas springs. More particularly, the present invention is related to a method and apparatus for altering the travel settings of gas springs and allowing equalization between the various gas chambers of a gas spring. Further included in the invention is a valve mechanism for controlling the fluid communication between the various gas chambers of the gas spring with turning of an adjustment knob or lever. The field of technology of these inventions is related to the technology described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,434 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,962 whose contents are incorporated by reference in their entirety herein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional automotive vehicles typically have separate suspension springs and separate simple shock absorbers. Simple shock absorbers, which provide damping only, are typically oil-filled cylinders within which a vented piston is mounted. The piston is connected to a shaft which extends out of one end of the cylinder. The outer end of the shaft is mounted to one point on the vehicle; the other end of the cylinder is mounted to another point on the vehicle so that the shock is parallel to the action of the suspension spring.
Another type of shock absorber, which is the type commonly used with motorcycles, off-road vehicles, competition automotive vehicles and off-road bicycles, combines at least part of the suspension function and the shock absorbing function in one unit. This second type of shock absorber commonly uses a spring unit to provide all or part of the suspension function coupled with a damping unit to provide the damping function. Conventional shock absorber designs commonly incorporate an external coil spring, an internal air spring, or an internal bladder to provide the suspension function.